Kemokemo
in " "}} Fairy Tail |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |partner = |previous partner = Natsu Dragneel |base of operations= |status= Inactive |relatives= |magic= Fire Magic Telepathy |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 223 |game debut= |japanese voice = Tomoko Kaneda |english voice = Samantha Inoue-Harte |image gallery=yes }} Kemokemo (ケモケモ Kemokemo) is a creature found by Natsu Dragneel, who happens to be a god of a certain island.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 223 Appearance Kemokemo is a plump-shaped animal with black-colored fur. It has large, round black eyes encased in a green-colored fur shaped like a heart, while a tuft of oblong-shaped green fur is located underneath. He also has two thin antennas protruding from his head, tiny hands and a pair of thin, bird-like feet. However, upon realizing who he really is, Kemokemo becomes humongous, his eyes turning red while his teeth grow large and sharp along with his talons and claws. Furthermore, his back sprouts earth together with a couple of trees.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 224 Personality Kemokemo is particularly fond of Natsu, being the one who found him and treated him as his family. He also exhibits a protective side in the way that he attacks anyone who goes against Natsu, such as Makarov Dreyar and Bacchus Groh. History As explained by Lucy, Kemokemo was the one who saved the ancient civilization who lived in the mysterious island that releases the virus, by using his powers to purify the whole place, and still continues to do what he does, even today. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc Kemokemo's egg falls on Natsu's face as he is out on a mission with Lucy and Happy. After 10 days, his egg hatches and starts moving rapidly until it stops and cowers in fear under Natsu's feet. Kemokemo then questions himself why he is born and adds that he doesn't know anything but it doesn't matter due to warmness and love he already receives. The next day, Natsu brings him to the guild and gives him a name. He then starts flying around and plays with the Fire Dragon Slayer whilst he increases in size in a little while. Later, he breathes fire on to Makarov when the latter tells off Natsu about keeping him. As a messenger from the Magic Council arrives to inform everyone about the exchange student system, Kemokemo tags along with Natsu and the others. While on the way to their first location, Kemokemo's size increases yet again. As the group reaches Bob's Palace, Ichiya takes a notice of the creature, expressing his lack of knowledge about his species. When the group starts their first task, Natsu carries Kemokemo around, asking if people know about him. As things gets heated, Kemokemo breathes fire to the customers, making him delighted when Natsu praises and pets him. However, his feat causes Ichiya to tell the Mages to leave and go visit another guild. Speaking to himself again, Kemokemo says that he has to act when he hears something in his head, prompting him that there is a need to protect everyone. However, he also realizes that his action leads Natsu in trouble. Albeit bewildered, he tells himself that he will listen more to his surroundings. As Fairy Tail Mages visit Lamia Scale, Natsu presents Kemokemo to Ooba Babasaama in hopes to get more hints, albeit to no avail. Kemokemo then gleefully looks at Lucy and Happy with Natsu, with the latter offering his help, only to be rejected, much to the Fire Dragon Slayer's dismay. Sitting beside Lucy and being cradled by Natsu, he notices something underneath the stone slab that the Celestial Spirit Mage is trying to decipher. However, because of Gray and Lyon's brawl, an angry Ooba tells the group to leave. After the group reaches a restaurant operated by Mermaid Heel Mages, Kemokemo tails Natsu as the latter serves the Sauteed deep-sea fish. However, his presence scares the other customers, causing the group to be shuffled to another guild yet again. Kemokemo then pays a visit to Bacchus and Rocker, getting scares when Quatro Cerberus Mages scream their trademark cry, "Wild Four!". He soon gets alerted when the S-Class Mage attacks Natsu, causing him to breathe fire yet again but on a larger scale, burning the two Mages. Talking to himself once, Kemokemo tells himself that his powers are really meant for protecting everyone but points out that he is forgetting something very important. Becoming larger yet again, Kemokemo, along with the group and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth with their fellow Exceed partners, reaches a watch tower, staring at the mysterious island as the group discusses about it. He tells himself that a fog clouds his brain every time he tries to remember the important thing he forgot, also adding that he has a feeling that he has to be doing something but doesn't know what it is. Hearing the order of the Council, Kemokemo, along with the group, ventures to the mysterious island as he clings on to Natsu. Upon reaching the location, Kemokemo wonders about his surroundings until a sea serpent catches everyone's attention, causing him to get scared. Kemokemo, still clinging onto Natsu, arrives at the location of the creature and starts to marvel at it upon sight. However, when the sea serpent starts its assault, Natsu, Lucy and Happy are forced to hide inside the ruins. Kemokemo then emerges from the pile of rocks and clings onto Natsu again, scared even more due to the Council's attack at the sea serpent. As the group then reaches the end of the ruins, Kemokemo steps down and starts to marvel at the place. Stepping away from the Fairy Tail Mages by placing himself in a corner, he starts growing drastically in size and thus ends up protecting Lucy and Natsu from the debris from the ceiling. Recollecting memories about himself, Kemokemo says that he finally understands who he is and what is his purpose and that he will stand up to fight. Kemokemo, now humongous in size with a completely different form, emerges out of the ruins while spreading out a green-colored smoke from his mouth. He proceeds to battle the sea serpent as Lucy starts stating her deductions and explains who he really is. Kemokemo keeps on spewing fire against the serpent and with Natsu's help, the two ultimately succeed in defeating the beast. After the successful battle, white-colored smoke emerges from Kemokemo's body, causing Natsu to worry. Trees suddenly start emerging from his body as he suddenly starts speaking, telling the Fire Dragon Slayer that he now remembers his role. As the latter invites him to join him, Kemokemo declines, all the while his body is becoming one with the forest, eventually sinking together with the island by absorbing the virus. He then tells Natsu to go back to his fellow Mages and apologizes for no longer being able to protect everyone, concluding that they have to part ways. As he gets covered with more trees, he asks Natsu if he was a part of Fairy Tail and after the latter confirms Kemokemo's query, he feels thankful, saying it was fun. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Kemokemo has the ability to spew fire in a similar fashion like Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar. Even though the flames are initially small and weak, they become more powerful and destructive as he grows larger. Flight: In his initial form, Kemokemo can fly using his tiny hands as means of maneuvering around. However, as his size continues to increase, Kemokemo loses the ability and becomes bipedal. Purifying Powers: Being the God of Plants who has been carrying out his duty for a long time, Kemokemo has the ability to produce a green smoke which actually has purifying properties that effectively cancels out the virus that the ancient island produces. Telepathy ( Terepashī): Kemokemo gains the ability to communicate telepathically after he transforms to become the god of the island. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Natsu... I was... a member... of Fairy Tail too, wasn't I?" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:God Category:Anime Exclusive Characters